


On our way home

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安复活了，但是布鲁斯发现有些问题他无法处理，于是他找到了杰森，希望他能帮个忙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On our way home（上）

  
　　　　

　　杰森深吸了一口气，给昏昏沉沉的脑袋补充了一点供氧。他调整了一下快陷进沙发里蜷缩着的姿势，好让自己不要真的太享受这种平静舒适的气氛。

　　平静……

　　他看了一眼身边的那张护理床。

　　空气里只有刚洗净的织物的香味，不是那种残留下来的洗涤剂气味，而是阳光的味道，温暖中带有一点点回忆的思愁。阿尔弗雷德总是把房间照料的那么好，一尘不染却又不会让你觉得毫无生气。以致多年以后他重回庄园的那晚，那些被遗忘的过去在未曾改变的房间突然向潮水一般涌入他的脑中。在整夜的噩梦和小丑笑气的折磨下，唯一能安抚他疲惫身躯和心灵的就是身下那张有着熟悉触感的床，和那间曾经属于自己的卧室带来的旧时气息，一如他从未离开过。

　　就像这间房间一样。

　　被烟熏得微黑的壁炉里，木柴闪着橘色的火光，偶尔发出噼啪的爆裂声和墙上舞动着的光影一起陪伴着杰森。窗边的角落里摆着一个画架，上面覆着几张未完成的手绘，杰森注意到纸张上撕裂过的痕迹，但是有人精心修复了它们。

　　他不记得达米安房间的摆设了，但是看来那个人真的很努力地想让这间屋子保持原样。

　　

　　

　　 _你只有在这种情况下才会想起我吗？！_  


　　 _他看见布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎是想请求，但终究还是没有做出回答。他站在杰森面前，不再像印象中那样高大勇猛，呼吸出的每一口气里，都充满了疲惫和伤痛。_  


_杰森闭目轻叹。_

　　 _我跟你去。他说。_  


 

 

　　杰森依稀留有一些回忆，他记得自己刚恢复意识时，整个鼻腔和咽喉里都充斥着医院的消毒水味和血腥气。他不会忘记那种死亡的气息，腐烂的植物，潮湿的泥土，瓢泼的大雨。每一根神经都自顾自地舞动着，想要在这副躯体里重新找回自己的位置。

　　他的身体带着他从医院逃了出来，在哥谭的街头流浪了三个月。从一切可及的地方获取食物和水，垃圾箱和别人的手里。他躺在冰冷的地面，在晨露中醒来在夜雾中睡去。饥饿和寒冷并不会对他造成太多伤害，他几乎什么都不记得，也就无从谈起感受。但是孤独是唯一驱散不了的情感。

　　好在这些已经成为了过去，而他也对男孩不用承受这些令人难堪的过程暗暗松了口气。

　　不过他们也面临同样的问题。

　　拉萨路后遗症。

 

 

　　

　　当他来到这个地下基地的时候，达米安正在发作。男孩的尖叫声从走廊的深处传过层层大门，撞击在杰森的耳膜上。

　　“你确定带回来的是自己的儿子？”他原本想缓和一下气氛，却对上了布鲁斯沧桑的眼神。他立刻闭上了嘴，紧跟着自己的养父走进了迷宫里。

　　对，迷宫。他第一个反应就是神话里关押米诺陶洛斯的迷宫，错综复杂的走廊和一道道厚重的高科技大门。从拉萨路泉水中复活的人有多危险，除了拉斯奥古，世界上就只有他最清楚了。但是把自己的儿子像怪物一样关在地下？杰森有些不确定即将面对的是什么生物了。

　　“并不是这样的。”布鲁斯似乎读出了他的心思，“你知道迪克……还有庄园最近都发生了些事，我们暂时不能去那里了。”

　　如果能联系上迪克，你还会来找我吗？杰森在心里问，但是他什么也没说。他从没想过迪克会离开他们，布鲁斯一定也没有想到。他不知道自己是不是还介意替代和被替代的说法，但他知道自己出现在这里，并不完全是因为布鲁斯的请求。

　　最后一道门禁在他们面前豁然开启，一股微风吹来，轻抚着杰森的脸庞。他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着眼前的景象。

　　韦恩庄园的前厅。

　　“我把庄园整个搬到了地下。”布鲁斯说着走了进去，所有的一切都那么完美，仿佛就是原来那间大宅。杰森环视了四周，同样的地板和窗帘，同样的灯饰和挂画，同样的大理石雕像，还有同样的……

　　“布鲁斯老爷！杰森少爷！”阿尔弗雷德从楼上匆匆跑下，倒是印象中很少见的惊慌失措。“达米安少爷他……”

　　不等他说完，又一声尖叫传了过来。老人担忧地朝楼上望去，布鲁斯立刻大步跨上台阶飞奔上楼。杰森和阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼，“杰森少爷……”阿尔弗雷德的眼神里充满了恳求，“帮帮他……”。

　　杰森微微颌首，然后跟着布鲁斯急促的脚步踏上了楼梯。

 

　　

　　男孩的尖叫暂歇了一阵，这让杰森闯进房间时不用太尴尬。在推开门的一瞬间，一种恐惧占据了他的内心。门后面会是什么？一只小型的米诺陶？他吃不准，这好像并不是他真正担心的部分。随着门缝一点点扩张开，那个答案也渐渐展现在他的眼前。

　　那是达米安，至少还是他记忆中的外形。男孩正躺在床上大口地喘着气，他看起来刚刚经历过某种肌肉痉挛，冷汗从额头上顺着头发尖滴落在枕头上。让杰森感到惊异的是，蹲跪在床边的布鲁斯比他更加不知所措，这位父亲看起来只是“在那里”而已。起先他的手只是搭在达米安的额头，很快就挪到了肩膀。他试着拉起被单盖在儿子身上，但是显然这个举动毫无必要，因为男孩看起来体温很高，而且，烦躁。

　　然后他捂着胸口开始了第二轮尖叫。

　　“你让开！”杰森走了过去挤开布鲁斯蹲在床边。从半开的衣襟口望去，他看见男孩胸口上隐约可见的伤痕。一道殷红的裂缝，没有血迹。但是伤口会随着男孩的呼吸时浅时深。达米安的眼神飘忽不定，时不时地会落在布鲁斯的身上。男孩的小手掌不时地伸展开，似乎想要抓住空气中的什么东西。有几次他几乎就和布鲁斯碰到了，但是很快他又被伤痛的折磨缠绕住收了回去，脸伏在枕头上发出低吟。

　　拉萨鲁泉水的力量。杰森怔了怔，他看了眼布鲁斯，男人深深地吸了口气。

　　“他这样多久了？”

　　“三天了……”

　　杰森没有追问下去，这可能意味着达米安一直没有恢复过意识。他现在看起来就像一个普通的生了病的孩子。

　　“别怕……”杰森的声音变得很柔和，他朝着达米安伸出手去，男孩本能地蜷成一团往床的内侧躲。但是杰森没有退缩，他直接拉起了那只手。

　　“杰森……”布鲁斯想要阻止他，但是年轻人挡开了男人。

　　“你知道他现在需要什么？”杰森靠了过去，扶起达米安。

　　男孩又开始了小声尖叫，伤口开始泛红，引起了他猛烈地咳嗽。布鲁斯看着想要帮一把，却不知道手该往哪儿放。

　　杰森在心里默默叹了口气。

　　“让他靠着你。”他抓起布鲁斯的手让他搂住自己的孩子，达米安顺从地躺在了男人的臂膀里，“这不是真正的伤口，拉萨鲁泉水会唤起你心底深处的感情。你知道他需要什么，你知道他为什么会回来。”

　　我知道他害怕什么。

　　靠在布鲁斯怀里的达米安渐渐镇静了下来，他不再大口喘气，剧烈起伏的胸口也逐步缓和了下去。他像一只刚出生的小鸟一样，紧紧抓着布鲁斯的胳膊。那位父亲伸出了另一只手，把他的儿子紧紧地拥在怀抱里。达米安的头靠在父亲的肩膀上，缓缓闭上眼睛，发出了令人放心的平稳的呼吸声。胸口那道红色的伤痕也渐渐消退了下去。

　　“不要让他离开。”杰森勉强让自己开口。

　　他本可以顺势坐在父子俩的身旁，靠在布鲁斯旁边，也许还可以摸摸达米安的头发。迪克就一定会这么做，如果他在的话，这事就轮不到自己出场。

　　但是他只是说。

　　“我看我先出去一会儿，给你们点空间。”

　　在他关上门的那一刻，传来了布鲁斯的声音。

　　“谢谢。”

　　杰森的步子停了一下。

　　“没什么，只是……我懂。”

　　然后他关上了门。

　　他知道自己害怕见到的是什么。

　　

 

××××

 

　　床上的人翻了个身，让杰森从惬意的坐姿中惊醒了过来，他从沙发上跳起，转过头看着那个刚刚睁开眼，如同初生婴儿一般的表情。

　　“阿尔弗雷德。”他起身朝门口走去，“阿尔……”

　　但是男孩已经完全醒来了，他揉了揉眼睛，用纤弱的胳膊勉力自己坐起来。于是杰森急忙回去把一个靠枕塞在男孩的脑袋后面，手脚很轻地扶起了他。

　　“感觉怎么样？”他随口问了一句。男孩眨了眨眼睛，迷茫地看着眼前这个年轻人。

　　他张开了口，发出几声不成调的咿呀声，就像一台刚刚打开正在调频的收音机。杰森仔细地端量他，很好，什么都没缺。至少表面上什么都没缺。

　　“怎么样？”他自己都不明白为什么还要用这么柔和的语气说话，要知道达米安可不是什么需要细心对待的易碎品。

　　男孩沉默地看着他，似乎在想着什么。

　　“你是……谁？”

　　杰森愣了一下。

　　“我叫杰森。”他微笑着说，“……你的哥哥。”


	2. On our way home（中）

　　“水。”  
　　达米安低声说。  
　　半杯倒好的水很快递到了他的面前，达米安头也没有抬一下就一口气喝完了。没有等他再开口，杰森就伸出手去拿走了空杯子，放在一边男孩够不着的柜子上。在某次达米安旧伤复发推倒了一个摆着水瓶的桌子弄得满地玻璃渣以后，杰森就和阿福达成了共识，这些危险品必须摆放在男孩无法触碰的地方。  
　　现在他在削一个橙子，杰森把那柄大种姓的蛇形匕首耍出了花，橙子在刀光剑影下被迅速的剥皮，分瓣，他还很细心的去掉了核，然后把完整的果肉按大小一片片码好放在盘子里，端到在一旁目不转睛看了许久的达米安面前。  
　　“拿一点？”  
　　男孩伸出了手，但是没有去动那些水果，而是指着那把金闪闪的匕首。  
　　“这个不行。”杰森收回了果盘，拿起那把刀插了一片橙子送到了自己的嘴里。于是达米安也歇了菜，继续安静地抱着膝盖，蹲坐在自己专属的椅子上。  
　　整整一周，他们就这么简洁地行进着交流。

　　  
××××

 

　　这是一座非常好秘密基地。  
　　当杰森打开原本属于自己的那间屋子时，他更加肯定了这一点。每一样物品都被完美地复制了过来，从墙纸到地毯再到家具，小到一个门把手和壁灯。所有他记得的和不记得细节都再现了。他认为别的房间应该也是差不多情况，除了蝙蝠洞——座钟后面只是普通的墙壁。布鲁斯显然在其中下了血本，这么做的意义只有一个，在达米安醒来时不会因为身处一个陌生的环境而受到刺激。你永远不能预测一个泡过拉萨鲁池子的人会有怎样的反应。  
　　不，这大概都是自己的原因。杰森这么想。  
　　当你曾经有过一个复活后疯狂到想要杀掉你的孩子，那对于第二个万般的小心谨慎自然也不是什么奇怪的事情。  
　　想到这里，杰森不由得多灌了自己一杯黑咖啡。  
　　达米安越来越像他自己刚复活那会儿的样子，往好处说是他失忆时那段比较乖僻的日子，他不会给人添麻烦，总是安静地坐在自己的专用席上，伪装成一只刚出生的懵懵懂懂的雏鸟。偶尔穿着宽大的睡衣，赤着脚在大宅里漫无目的地溜达——在他试图开窗或者抵达大厅前就会被杰森揪到。往坏处说……比较乖僻，这就一点也不像原来那个孩子。杰森说不准这个状态要持续多久，拉萨路泉水什么时候才能让他真正复原？他琢磨着现在开始记录达米安的变化写一份研究课题是不是可以让他申请一个什么学位。  
　　可有一点杰森始终很介怀。

 

　　布鲁斯大部分时间都不在这个秘密基地。  
　　杰森也明白发生了一些事情，让这位蝙蝠侠分不出身。他在电视上看到过迪克的影像，而当时他仍然处于被萨鲁洗脑的失忆状态。布鲁斯后来向他解释了事情经过，但对杰森来说这就像一个别人家的故事，他仍然不能接受迪克遇害的事实。同样糟糕的是，唯一可以和他认真讨论这件事的提姆，似乎在地球范围内消失了。他就像在一个大型在线游戏里，突然间所有的人都掉线了，只剩下他一个。这种时候你真的很难判断掉线的究竟是自己还是其他人。  
　　如果布鲁斯出现在基地里——有时候是白天有时候是晚上，他会把时间都花在和达米安在一起，但是他们的交流和生前同样干涩，布鲁斯会问男孩一天的状况，而达米安只是点头和摇头表示情绪。这种状况只持续了一天阿尔弗雷福就看不下去，老管家从书房里找来一摞摞的故事书堆在布鲁斯面前，逼迫他和达米安进行更多的交流。  
　　这可让杰森发笑了，因为不论是父亲形态的布鲁斯还是普通男孩的达米安都别扭的罕见。布鲁斯他在阿福送来的几本书里愁眉苦脸地挑了半天，最后还是放弃了那些适合十岁孩子的童话故事。他拿着一本五厘米厚的动物大百科画册向男孩反复讲解，直到连杰森也能背出来非洲草原上演了多少族群的恩怨情仇。达米安几乎就只是靠在父亲肩上听故事，完全看不出他是不是理解这些知识的意思。  
　　他不会在布鲁斯出现的时候打扰这对父子，年轻人通常躲在自己的房间或者厨房。有些事情即便过了很久也是一块难以触及的禁区，杰森决定把这个想法深藏在心底。不过用手机偷拍了几张布鲁斯和达米安在一起的照片倒也无妨，只是在“保存或删除”的按钮跳出来以后，杰森才猛地意识到，已经没有人可以共享了。

　　“要不我给你讲一个小锡兵的故事？”布鲁斯不在的时候，杰森翻开了其中一本书。  
　　但是达米安已经背对着他躺在自己床上了。

　　除此之外事情倒是异常的顺利。

 

××××

 

　　只有他在的时候达米安听话而且安静，几乎让年轻人产生了自己也能做个好兄长的错觉。  
　　“迪克一定不相信我能做的这么好。”话一出口他就后悔了，迪克已经不在了。杰森对着达米安露出了一个愧疚的笑容，然后着手整理阿福刚送来的食材。男孩不会对他的话有什么反应的，他从不回应这些日常琐事。可出人意料的是，达米安快速地瞥了他一眼，杰森没有错过这个举动，而且确信男孩的嘴唇动了动，但是很快他又恢复了独处的姿势。“我懂你的意思，我们不谈这个。”杰森继续自顾自唠叨，他已经习得了一人分饰两角自己和自己聊天的特技了。精分的前兆。　

　　鉴于布鲁斯“在的时候”非常稀有，杰森就自告奋勇地承担起了填空的责任。要不然他也没什么事可做，阿福一如既往地包揽了大宅里所有的家务，而达米安需要有个人随时看着。他没有强迫男孩去回忆，老实说他也不知道达米安经历过什么。他们的共同经历加起来都没有蝙蝠洞电脑里资料的万分之一多，天晓得要不是迪克不能来，他有什么理由站在这间屋子里。  
　  
　　达米安倒是乐得杰森不烦他，但是这丝毫不影响男孩差使他。这事他以前没少干过，唯一不同的是，现在的达米安非常低气压，除了要求基本的食物和必需品，他几乎不开口。而且一天里有一半的时间他都在睡觉。不管精神状态怎样，男孩确实很虚弱，他胸口的伤痕还没有完全消去。可即便如此，他也能活得很有自己原本的架势。所以杰森的工作也不是那么困难，换成迪克一定会成天抱着他，把男孩变成一只大号的泰迪熊一样对待。  
　　该死，我们能不能先把迪克的事搁在一边。他挥了挥手把脑袋里的声音驱散开。  
　　如果达米安恢复记忆，他要怎么跟男孩解释格雷森已经不在了的事？  
　　不过首先，他得先恢复精神。

　　是时候推一把了。

××××

　　“水。”  
　　达米安低声说。  
　　杰森打开冰箱，这次他从里面抱出来两个盒子。接着他又从柜子里取出三个杯子，依次倒入了水，果汁，和牛奶。  
　　达米安静静地在一旁看着他做这些事，直到那三个杯子同时放在他面前。  
　　“选一个。”杰森把手搭在男孩的肩膀上。  
　　达米安想了想，把手伸向那杯清澈的水。  
　　“好吧，我们可以慢慢来。”杰森说着，想要挪开另外两杯饮料，但是达米安更快地挡在了他前面，把三个杯子都据为己有。  
　　杰森笑了，任由男孩抱着那三个杯子不肯松手。  
　　“说吧，你还想要什么？”  
　　他没有意识到这只是灾难的开始。

 

　　达米安开始要求更多的东西。他会拿着一本烹饪杂志，跑过来指着其中的某道菜或者甜点对杰森说“要这个”。祈使句，不需要杰森回答，说完就走。杰森会花一个上午去跟阿福讨教那些奇怪的菜式做法，然后再花一个下午去实践。最后在晚餐时看着达米安只是每样吃了一小勺。  
　　这些要求花样百出，而杰森则来者不拒。用阿福的话来说几乎是宠溺了。在男孩盯着厨房一角的宠物食盆站了一小时后，这个矛盾终于不可避免的爆发了。

　　“不，我觉得不应该把泰特斯和阿尔弗带过来。”连布鲁斯都不赞同这个意见。“你不能控制动物的行为。”  
　　“那一开始就别把房间还原地这么详细啊！”杰森反击。  
　　“杰森……”男人使劲揉了揉鼻梁，“你知道我拜托你来照看他并不是想你做他的保姆……而且达米安也不需要一个什么都满足他的保姆。”  
　　“这可不由你说了算。”杰森的态度突然变得强硬起来，他深吸了一口气，接下来要说的内容让他喉咙有些发紧，“这间屋子只有我和他死了又被拉萨路池子复活过来，我知道他需要什么，这才是你拜托我照看他的原因不是吗？”  
　　谈判陷入了僵局。

 

　　“杰森少爷。”漫长的交涉后，阿尔弗雷德带着茶点出现在了客厅里。杰森一个人坐在角落里，不知道在生谁的气的样子。达米安从老管家的身后跑了出来，在杰森身边的沙发上坐下。  
　　“没关系你放着我来。”杰森伸手去接茶盘，他倒出半杯牛奶，夹起一块糖在达米安眼前晃了晃。男孩微微点头，于是年轻人把糖扔进牛奶里，搅拌了几下递了过去。  
　　“您不必做这么多，”阿尔弗雷德意味深长地说，“您和格雷森少爷也不一样。”  
　　“我不是在模仿迪克。”杰森看着低头喝牛奶的达米安。

　　我需要补上自己缺失的那块拼图。

 

　　第二天，秘密基地的大宅里多了两名新成员。


	3. 第三章

　　当他注意到事情有些不对劲的时候，布鲁斯已经好几天没出现在基地了。

××××

　　达米安坐在满是泡泡的浴缸里，胸口淡红色的伤痕在水中若隐若现。  
　　阿尔弗雷德把温水从男孩的头顶浇下，然后挤了点洗发水在男孩柔软的头发上轻轻搓出一大推泡沫。很快他小小的身躯就整个陷在了泡沫浴里，只留下眼睛和鼻子露在外面。他安静地摆弄着一个橡皮鸭子玩具，任由老管家帮他洗去多日的病气。  
　　靠在盥洗室门外的杰森收回了视线，他抬了抬腿，把门缝踢开了一点，于是同样在外面守候多时的泰特斯把这当作一个信号，兴高采烈地奔了进去，围守在小主人的浴缸旁边打转。半分钟后，老管家的骂声传了出来，泰特斯发出了委屈的呜咽声，浴室一下子热闹了起来。  
　　他甚至看到男孩倔强的嘴角向上弯了弯。  
　　年轻人露出一个微笑，他重新靠回走廊的墙壁。黑猫阿尔弗蹲坐在另一边墙下，它抬头看了看杰森，随即又自顾自洗起了脸。它和泰特斯一起被带到了这幢复制庄园，但是它从未靠近过达米安和杰森。  
　　杰森抱起臂膀陷入了思考。  
　　那道伤口本应该完全消失的，没有什么是拉萨鲁泉水洗不掉的。  
　　或者说，之前它确实已经消失了。

 

　　达米安正在好转，同时又变得更糟。杰森心里隐隐觉得他知道原因。  
　　男孩已经不需要有人24小时盯着他了，复制庄园里到处都存在的监控器也能很好地守护他。他们有杰森，现在还多了泰特斯。或者说，在这样一间地下基地里，还有什么危险呢？防着拉斯奥古突然又冲回来抢他的外孙？杰森并没有具体问过布鲁斯是怎样把达米安带回来的，但是在某次用餐后的闲谈，或者说逼问中，蝙蝠侠曾经向他保证刺客联盟不会对此再产生威胁了。男人谨慎地选择用词，让杰森听出了一点端倪，或许他根本没有告诉过其他人达米安复活的事实。  
　　有时候杰森会怀疑布鲁斯是不是和自己一样，只是为了弥补一种亏欠。看得出，这位父亲对于儿子的死而复生仍然很迷茫。这个控制狂人！杰森在心里念叨，总是对自己计划外的事情充满了不信任。  
　　但是当他在某个夜晚，巡视大宅，瞥到布鲁斯陪伴在已经睡着的达米安身边的表情时，他又对自己猜测感到羞愧。  
　　他多么希望当年能看到那个表情，也许他就不会走上现在这条路。  
　　一切都会不一样。

　　可是就在一切看似步入正轨之后，布鲁斯留在庄园的时间就越来越短了。

 

××××  
　　  
　　达米安在看冰箱上的电子钟。  
　　“他今天不来。”杰森尽量让自己的口气不那么生硬，他接过阿尔弗雷德端过来的盘子，把男孩的那份薄饼切好放在他面前。“他在嘹望塔。”  
　　当杰森想更进一步解释什么是嘹望塔的时候，达米安开始低头吃饭。  
　　惯例的，只吃了两口他就放下了刀叉。  
　　吃饭简直是个象征性的事情。  
　　杰森是达米安清醒后见到的第一个人，可这只雏鸟似乎认定布鲁斯应该比自己的“哥哥”更为亲近。至少杰森是这么觉得的。原因可能有好几种，他选择相信最为稳妥的那个，布鲁斯带着他回到了现世，布鲁斯是他真正的父亲，所以新生的小鸟本能地想要粘着他。  
　　又或者……  
　　“好吧，好吧。”杰森无视阿尔弗雷德的怒视，在餐桌下架起了二郎腿，“让我看看我们能做点什么。”

××××

　　“我要跟你谈谈拉萨鲁池子的事情。”杰森对着屏幕上的蝙蝠侠说，“你能回来一趟吗？”  
　　“你现在就可以说。”暗夜骑士干脆地拒绝了，他把摄像头的角度往下按了按，压低声音，“你知道我在嘹望塔。”  
　　“他的伤口又出现了，而你已经四天没有回来了。”监控室外有脚步声，杰森没有理会，“我不得不把这两件事联系起来，你看……”  
　　他的话还没说完，门外就传来重物倒地的声音。  
　　“操！”杰森一把推开电脑椅，朝门外冲了出去。  
　　达米安倒在地上，男孩捂着胸口，发出痛苦的呻吟，就跟他们第一次见面时一样。  
　　“达米安！”杰森赶紧扶起了男孩，他用眼角的余光看到屏幕上的男人迅速离开了自己的位置。

　　一个小时后，秘密基地的门打开了，布鲁斯差不多把蝙蝠车开到复制庄园的前厅大门口一厘米处才停下。  
　　“他怎么样了？！”这话问得多余了，男人一边摘下自己的面具，一边已经推开了达米安房间的门。他厚实的披风带进一阵气流，在床上的达米安不由得收紧了已经蜷成一团的身子。布鲁斯停住了脚步，卸下披风，小心地靠近男孩的床。  
　　达米安的表情依旧痛苦，但当布鲁斯握住他的手时，男孩的症状明显缓和下来了。布鲁斯轻手轻脚地撩开他的衣服，胸口那道伤痕浅浅地，但仍然顽固地留在那里。  
　　“我想不能总是用这种方法才能让你回来是吧。”杰森的话说不出是调侃还是暗示，“我个人认为，只是个人。”他意味不明地强调了一下，“是因为你出现的时间越来越少了。”　  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，他眼圈微黑，显然一副缺乏睡眠很久的样子。理由自不必多问，他们都知道蝙蝠侠的日程表上全年无休。杰森一时心软了起来，他弯下腰，把待在一旁很久的泰特斯嘘了出去，然后轻轻带上了门，“陪着他，好吗？”  
　　不需要回答，因为他看见达米安已经在男人的怀里睡着了。

　　  
　　但就跟开始要求食物那会一样，事情渐渐有点脱离控制了。达米安胸口上那道伤痕一直没有消退，它仍然是淡淡的红色，但是即便如此，当男孩捂着胸口表示出病痛时，布鲁斯还是会在第一时间赶回来。在一周里第五次发生了同样的事情以后，杰森也不得不承认，他们做的有些过头了。  
　　“你是说这都是计划好的吗？”在最后一次布鲁斯哄达米安睡着以后，杰森向他袒露了真相。  
　　“我是说……”他有些语塞，“你不必每次都赶回来。”  
　　他以为布鲁斯要发怒了，但是侦探只是摇了摇头，戴上面具离开了基地。

××××

　　“恕我直言，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德冲着一壶热茶，“这是您对自己的一种心理代偿。”  
　　杰森毫无预警地接过那杯烫得要命的茶，发出了一声惊叹。他疑惑地看了看老管家，吃不准这是不是他生气的一种表示。  
　　达米安没有看他们，他对着面前的象棋盘陷入了思考。  
　　“您无条件地满足达米安少爷的要求，是因为当年布鲁斯没有第一时间发现你的复活。您在从这孩子身上得到自己的补偿。”阿尔弗雷德一针见血，毫不掩饰。也许他也累了，再说总得有人提醒杰森。　　  
　　沉默。  
　　达米安走了一步棋，重新窝回沙发里。  
　　“而他现在也不能满足达米安。”杰森轻叹了口气，“我知道自己在做什么，阿福。这些都是小事，没有谁会因此受到伤害。”  
　　“可您还是在惩罚布鲁斯。”  
　　杰森端着杯子的手停在了空中，红茶顺着倾斜的杯壁流了下来。他慌乱地放下杯子，抽了几张纸巾开始擦拭弄湿的衣服。  
　　达米安倦怠地看着他，几乎陷入了柔软的靠枕里。  
　　杰森瞥了一眼达米安，站起身把杯子递还给阿尔弗雷德。“那他来找我，就不是对我的一种惩罚吗？”  
　　“如果这是惩罚，那您是现在唯一有机会接受惩罚的人。”管家收拾起了茶具，然后看了一眼摆在壁炉上的一堆家庭照片。  
　　杰森顺着他的目光转向壁炉，用手指抚过那一排排相片架。他不记得原来的宅子里是不是这些摆设了，它们大多是精心挑选的达米安的照片。达米安和布鲁斯，达米安和迪克，达米安和阿尔弗雷德，也有一点点迪克和提姆。不过就像他知道的那样，没有自己的照片。不过相反的，现在只有不在相片里的人才在这个世界上，这是多么的讽刺啊。  
　　“如果我们都在的话，对他的恢复是不是会有帮助？”杰森苦笑了一下，拿起一张迪克的相片，看了看又放了回去。“那张最大的呢？全家福？”  
　　“布鲁斯老爷把它放到储物室了，那幅画还没有完成，他不喜欢。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德退了出去，杰森转过身，看了看棋盘上的战况。  
　　“将军。”  
　　他挪动了一个棋子在棋盘上轻轻地敲击了一下，提醒着对面快要被睡意拖入沙发的人。  
　　表情游离的达米安迷迷糊糊地推了推一枚棋子，刚好缓解了局势。  
　　“嗯哼。”杰森眨了眨眼睛，正要思索下一步行动。男孩突然向前磕了过去，把棋盘碰翻在地。  
　　“喂！”杰森抗议道，但是下一瞬间，达米安倒在了地上，整个人蜷成一团不住抽搐，嘴里发出嘶哑的喘气声。杰森立刻上前扶起了男孩，用一条毯子覆住他。这可不是计划好的！他小心地掀开达米安的捂住胸口的手，把衣襟往下拉了拉。  
　　胸口那道殷红的伤痕又出现了，这次是深红色的裂缝。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德！！”杰森大声呼喊着管家，一边抱着男孩冲出客厅。他的手感轻飘飘的，就好象原来在这具躯体里的东西已经被抽空了一样。阿尔弗雷德从楼梯上跑了下来，脸色和杰森一样苍白。  
　　“去叫布鲁斯！”杰森咬着牙挤出这句话。  
　　  
××××

　　当布鲁斯终于出现在基地里的时候，杰森的表情一定绷得很紧。  
　　“我不用每次都来？”男人扔下一句反问，杰森的喉咙动了动，想说什么。他从布鲁斯的眼神里看到自己的倒影，不是现在这个已经成年的坏小子，而是另一个罗宾，迷失在哥谭街头的孩子。  
　　他才明白谁才是在无条件的满足。  
　　  
　　这次花的时间比前几次加起来都长，真正的伤痛。他们没有对男孩使用药剂，布鲁斯的坚持。父亲抱着自己的儿子，靠在柔软的枕头上安抚他，告诉他自己就在身边。治疗是漫长的，杰森本应该像第一天那样，关上门自己躲起来，但是他已经不再害怕这个场景了。他知道，如果可以的话，这个男人当年也会这么对待他。

　　“不介意我坐下？”在达米安睡去以后，他终于鼓起勇气坐在了布鲁斯身边的床垫上。男人点了点头，调整了一下姿势，让怀里的男孩不要受到惊动。  
　　“抱歉。”不知怎么他就脱口而出。  
　　“为了什么？”布鲁斯问。  
　　杰森一怔，他已经习惯了蝙蝠侠话语中的潜台词，但是布鲁斯的声音听起来并不像是责备。  
　　“拉萨鲁泉水。”他决定从头讲起，“会扩大你心里的感情。对我来说是愤怒。”  
　　“我知道你经常头疼……”  
　　“因为我的致命伤在这里。”杰森指了指自己脑袋，当年的痛楚历历在目，“而达米安，在这里。”  
　　他把手放在心口。  
　　“抱歉我们之前耍了你……”杰森低着头不去看布鲁斯的表情，他继续道，“我没考虑到这真的会影响他的情绪，加重病情……”  
　　如果你一直让自己被感情控制，那你就会真的失控。  
　　他本该很了解这一点。  
　　“你不该配合他胡闹。”布鲁斯终于开口了，“他会挺过来的，就跟你一样。”  
　　他不知道这句话里有多少是真的信任，但是听起来感觉还不赖。  
　　“我以为你不会赶回来了……”杰森的双手放松下来垂在膝盖上，“在经过前面几次以后……”  
　　布鲁斯轻叹一口气。  
　　“你和他，两次我都没有及时赶到。所以我不会再迟到了。”  
　　杰森感到有什么东西又重新压在了肩膀上。

 

××××

　　“达米安。”杰森轻声呼唤着男孩的名字。“达米安，我知道你没睡着。”  
　　  
　　接近天亮的时候，布鲁斯被一通紧急呼叫给叫走了。他放下了抱了大半夜的孩子，匆匆赶往瞭望塔，把后半夜的工作留给了杰森。  
　　  
　　“达米安，我们谈谈。”他说，“你知道我是谁，对吗？”  
　　“你是我哥哥。”一个小小的声音从被窝里传了出来。  
　　“不，我不是。”  
　　床上的人形动了一下。  
　　“我知道你早就恢复了。”  
　　没有回应。  
　　“我们只有对亲近的人才会肆无忌惮的要求过分的事情，因为你知道他总是会包容你。你记得布鲁斯，你知道他是谁。你也知道我是谁。”  
　　“你是我哥哥……”他的声音不那么坚定了。  
　　杰森坐了过去，床垫的一角重重地压低下来，使得男孩背对着他的身体不由地往外翻了一些。  
　　“你在监控室外装病的时候，他还穿着蝙蝠侠的制服。”杰森说道，“你一点不吃惊，可我们谁都没提过这茬。”  
　　他能听到达米安的呼吸声变得沉重了。  
　　“现在你能回答我的问题了吗，你是不是已经记起来了。”

　　“我一开始就记得。”  
　　男孩翻了个身，从床上坐了起来。

　　这倒是出乎了杰森的意料。  
　　“你这个小怪物。”他对着达米安的脑门轻轻弹了一指，“我早该知道。”  
　　“你什么时候开始怀疑的？”达米安问。“我觉得我演得不错。”  
　　是不错，很投入。杰森心里在笑。你甚至没有为这一指生气。  
　　“每次布鲁斯在的时候，他看着你睡觉。而你太安静了，你在装睡。但我知道你晚上经常做噩梦。”  
　　“像你一样？”  
　　“像我一样。”  
　　男孩沉思了一会。  
　　“我睡着的时候你一直在旁边？”他问。  
　　“因为我知道醒来的时候身边一个人都没有的感觉。”  
　　男孩抱起膝盖坐在床上，那是一种防卫姿态。  
　　“为什么？”杰森问，“就算你冲他发火他也没有理由抛弃你，你是他的亲生儿子。”  
　　“我从你身上学的。”男孩抬起头，“在引起父亲关注方面你是个失败的案例。而我学会了吸取教训，卸下防御能让我得到更多……”  
　　杰森笑道，“你知道我现在不会掐死你，小子。”  
　　“那你呢，为什么知道了以后还要配合我的行为。”  
　　这下轮到杰森沉默了。  
　　“你变成了这样，我就不能继续扮演“受过伤的孩子”了。我必须……长大。”他想了半天，缓缓地说道，伸出手去指着达米安胸前的伤痕，它还在那里。  
　　“这些伤口，非常深，一旦出现了就再也不会消失，可只要你一点一点去填补它，就会越来越浅。”

 

　　“我们算重新认识了吗？”他伸出了右手小指头。  
　　“算是吧。”达米安勾了上去。  
　　“如果你已经重生了，为什么不叫我杰森呢？”  
　　“好的，陶德。”  
　　“算了，当我没说……”  
　　“你不能对一个病人要求那么多，杰森。 ”  
　　杰森伸出三个指头对小鬼做了一个掐的动作，男孩没有理会他的玩笑，伸出手环住他的脖子。杰森同样张开怀抱把这位新生的兄弟拥在怀里。然后他听见耳边传来一声低语。  
　　“格雷森还活着。”  
　　杰森几乎像触电一点把达米安从怀里拉开，丝毫没有注意到手劲差点伤到了男孩。  
　　“你说什么！？”  
　　“他还活着……迪克还活着。”达米安用力挣脱他的手掌，杰森马上露出一副愧疚的表情。  
　　“抱歉。”他帮着揉了揉男孩的胳膊，“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“我从布鲁斯那里套出来的。”达米安眯起了眼睛，“如果你是一个刚刚死里逃生又失去记忆的孩子，没人会对你有所防备。”  
　　“你简直……”杰森不知道该说什么，他紧紧地把达米安抱在怀里，几乎让男孩喘不上气。  
　　“你觉得，布鲁斯他知道了吗？”达米安努力从杰森强壮的臂膀里挤出一句话，“我假装失忆的事情。”  
　　“他可是世界一流的侦探。”杰森松开了手，男孩终于送了口气，“那你打算什么时候向他承认你并没有失忆呢，尽管他可能已经知道了，但是有些事情必须亲自说出口才有诚意。”  
　　“再……等等吧。”达米安开始犹豫起来。  
　　于是杰森把他重新按回枕头上，拉上毯子，盖住了男孩小小的身躯。

　　“我想他，杰森。”  
　　“我也是。”年轻人替他掖好了毯子，“等你好了，我们就去找他。我们会重新在一起的。”  
　　“嗯。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实后面应该是达米安怎样回到新生活中的故事了，关于他和杰森的共同点和矛盾，以及二哥会容忍苏醒的小恶魔爬到他头上什么地步ww。鉴于我不想被漫画打脸，所以这个故事现在就到此为止。如果七月后还有机会的话，也许可以写下去。也许。

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Little Talks —— by Julia Sheer & Jon D
> 
> You're gone, gone, gone away  
> I watched you disappear  
> All that's left is a ghost of you  
> Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
> There's nothing we can do  
> Just let me go, we'll meet again soon


End file.
